find a love
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father! Rolleigns's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth Rollins and his husband have been together since 1 year. Seth realized he wanted something more. a baby. So they adopt a baby girl, with no idea how hard it will be being a father. In charge of a newborn baby girl, the adoption surprisingly gains they were approved. Finally they had a baby girl but his husband no was happy because no wanted to a baby, they fought much, then they divorced.**

 **Seth was sad, but now doesn't matter. because he had a baby Jojo, was his daughter now, was more happy with her, no matter what, he'll try as hard as he can to make their work, 6 years later. it started!**

Seth slept on bed but he felt hand tapped his shoulder.

"Dad, Dad !, already is time to go to school?" Jojo asked, at five o'clock, tapped on the shoulder of his father.

Seth opened his eyes, he replied with a tired, slow voice: "No, no daughter ... it is not yet time to go to school. Lie down with me and go to sleep again"

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jojo called to his father.

Seth laughed to look to his adorable little daughter, he smiled "okey, already I go, little girl but first you go take a shower and brush your teeth"

"Yes! I love you daddy!" Jojo kissed his dad's cheek and she careened into the bed.

Seth smiled, he got up and he went to the bathroom.

.

Seth did cook sandwich for her daughter. Also he made lunch. he kept that to Jojo's backpack. he smiled to look to Jojo came to him "hello honey"

"hi daddy!" Jojo smiled him back and she hugged her dad.

Seth scooping his daughter up and cuddling she "you're ready, honey?".

Jojo nodded "yes, I'm ready dad" she smiled.

Seth smiled him back"C'mon I'll take you to your school, honey".

.

Jojo was sitting in the passenger seat of his dad's black SUV, looking out the morning tinted window. She glanced over at his dad who was concentrating on driving. she loved much to his dad.

They drove up to Jojo's school. As they got out of the car Seth started talking again. "you behave well, Jojo".

"yes" Jojo hugged her dad and she smiled.

"go with your friends, honey" Seth said.

Jojo nodded "I love you! goodbye Dad!" she ran with his friends.

Seth smiled "I love you too Jojo!" They were perfectly happy with life, he thought.

"Hello Seth!" voice' woman.

Seth looked to Jojo's teacher "hi Bayley!".

Bayley hugged he "how are you?" she asked.

"very fine and you, Bayley " Seth smiled.

"Yes! you can not believe! I already have a new boyfriend!" bayley smiled him back.

Seth was surprised "Really?!" Bayley nodded "felicitation Bayley!" he hugged she "who is your boyfriend?".

"his name is Finn Bálor. I'm love with he!" Bayley smiled.

"great!" Seth was happy that Bayley had a boyfriend but he was sad that no had a someone.

Bayley knew that "I find to someone is perfect to you" she smiled.

"What?" Seth surprised.

Bayley said "yes, his name is Sami Zayn, is Finn's best friend. he is a single, really he is cute, if I can talk to him. You will know him and you go to date with he, ok Seth?" she smiled.

"I do not know. I think but I tell you. okay Bayley" Seth smiled.

Bayley sighed "okay I hope you say yes, you know, you're my best friend" she hugged Seth again.

"thanks you Bayley, you care of my daughter" Seth said.

Bayley laughed "you not are my father but yes I can care of your daughter. goodbye Seth"

Seth laughed him back "goodbye Bayley" he went to his hosue again. he had hungry.

.

Seth was in his kitchen getting sandwich when he heard a knock at the door. He took it into his own hands to open. his heart felt like it stopped beating, looked at the man standing there. he was the most beautiful man he have ever seen.

"hello, I'm sorry, you are Seth Rollins?" the man said.

"yes, I'm. Can I help you?" Seth said looking at her face was beautiful.

"Yes. By the way, my name is Roman. Roman Reigns." Roman stuck out his hand and shook Seth's. "Nice to meet you. I can enter?"

"yes, by guess Roman" Seth smiled. Roman walked into the living room, Seth watched him walk away, staring at his ass. Seth licked his suddenly dry lips, he closed the door.

"well, you came to that, Roman?" Seth said with a smile.

Roman sighed "look, sir Rollins. I do not know how to say but I have to tell you ok"

Seth confused "well, tell me, Roman"

Roman was nervous "I'm Jojo's birth father".

Seth froze.

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth Rollins and his husband have been together since 1 year. Seth realized he wanted something more. a baby. So they adopt a baby girl, with no idea how hard it will be being a father. In charge of a newborn baby girl, the adoption surprisingly gains they were approved. Finally they had a baby girl but his husband no was happy because no wanted to a baby, they fought much, then they divorced.**

 **Seth was sad, but now doesn't matter. because he had a baby Jojo, was his daughter now, was more happy with her, no matter what, he'll try as hard as he can to make their work, 6 years later. it started!**

Seth slept on bed but he felt hand tapped his shoulder.

"Dad, Dad !, already is time to go to school?" Jojo asked, at five o'clock, tapped on the shoulder of his father.

Seth opened his eyes, he replied with a tired, slow voice: "No, no daughter ... it is not yet time to go to school. Lie down with me and go to sleep again"

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jojo called to his father.

Seth laughed to look to his adorable little daughter, he smiled "okey, already I go, little girl but first you go take a shower and brush your teeth"

"Yes! I love you daddy!" Jojo kissed his dad's cheek and she careened into the bed.

Seth smiled, he got up and he went to the bathroom.

.

Seth did cook sandwich for her daughter. Also he made lunch. he kept that to Jojo's backpack. he smiled to look to Jojo came to him "hello honey"

"hi daddy!" Jojo smiled him back and she hugged her dad.

Seth scooping his daughter up and cuddling she "you're ready, honey?".

Jojo nodded "yes, I'm ready dad" she smiled.

Seth smiled him back"C'mon I'll take you to your school, honey".

.

Jojo was sitting in the passenger seat of his dad's black SUV, looking out the morning tinted window. She glanced over at his dad who was concentrating on driving. she loved much to his dad.

They drove up to Jojo's school. As they got out of the car Seth started talking again. "you behave well, Jojo".

"yes" Jojo hugged her dad and she smiled.

"go with your friends, honey" Seth said.

Jojo nodded "I love you! goodbye Dad!" she ran with his friends.

Seth smiled "I love you too Jojo!" They were perfectly happy with life, he thought.

"Hello Seth!" voice' woman.

Seth looked to Jojo's teacher "hi Bayley!".

Bayley hugged he "how are you?" she asked.

"very fine and you, Bayley " Seth smiled.

"Yes! you can not believe! I already have a new boyfriend!" bayley smiled him back.

Seth was surprised "Really?!" Bayley nodded "felicitation Bayley!" he hugged she "who is your boyfriend?".

"his name is Finn Bálor. I'm love with he!" Bayley smiled.

"great!" Seth was happy that Bayley had a boyfriend but he was sad that no had a someone.

Bayley knew that "I find to someone is perfect to you" she smiled.

"What?" Seth surprised.

Bayley said "yes, his name is Sami Zayn, is Finn's best friend. he is a single, really he is cute, if I can talk to him. You will know him and you go to date with he, ok Seth?" she smiled.

"I do not know. I think but I tell you. okay Bayley" Seth smiled.

Bayley sighed "okay I hope you say yes, you know, you're my best friend" she hugged Seth again.

"thanks you Bayley, you care of my daughter" Seth said.

Bayley laughed "you not are my father but yes I can care of your daughter. goodbye Seth"

Seth laughed him back "goodbye Bayley" he went to his hosue again. he had hungry.

.

Seth was in his kitchen getting sandwich when he heard a knock at the door. He took it into his own hands to open. his heart felt like it stopped beating, looked at the man standing there. he was the most beautiful man he have ever seen.

"hello, I'm sorry, you are Seth Rollins?" the man said.

"yes, I'm. Can I help you?" Seth said looking at her face was beautiful.

"Yes. By the way, my name is Roman. Roman Reigns." Roman stuck out his hand and shook Seth's. "Nice to meet you. I can enter?"

"yes, by guess Roman" Seth smiled. Roman walked into the living room, Seth watched him walk away, staring at his ass. Seth licked his suddenly dry lips, he closed the door.

"well, you came to that, Roman?" Seth said with a smile.

Roman sighed "look, sir Rollins. I do not know how to say but I have to tell you ok"

Seth confused "well, tell me, Roman"

Roman was nervous "I'm Jojo's birth father".

Seth froze.

 **Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
